


Ghost of the Past

by Zairelia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairelia/pseuds/Zairelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another morning at 221B Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of the Past

John nods to Sherlock and murmurs a somewhat distant “good morning” as he wanders into the kitchen to make his morning cuppa. Sherlock is perched on a stool next to the counter and peering into his microscope, so John receives no reply. As John eats a quick breakfast and prepares to go to the surgery, he occasionally glances at Sherlock and places a pen within reach or comments on how Sherlock aught to be eating and asking if he got any sleep at all the night before. As he heads out, he pops his head back in and comments, “Do try not to text me in the middle of the day today, all right? I’ve got quite the line-up of appointments.” Taking the dismissive hand-wave as an affirmative reply, he putters out the door and turns his thoughts toward work.

And, really, if John ignores the fact that Sherlock committed suicide not three months ago and therefore aught to be dead, it was a perfectly normal morning.


End file.
